Just To See You Smiling
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: AU [TidusYuna] High School Fic. Yuna is Blind. Tidus is a happy-go-lucky Senior. What'll happen when they meet? Please review, omfg i think you'll like it! please?


****

****

****

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Tidus…dang it…or Yuna…dang it…or Gippal…ugh dang it all! sobs I don't own anything except for this story.

**Summary** – AU. [TidusYuna] Tidus gets paired up with the blind girl Yuna for a school project! But he's just met her and she already hates him! What'll happen?

****

**Author's Note **– Hey since you're here, will yall leave a review? Gippal and Tidus are friends in here because I want Rikku to be with Gippal! Okay!? Besides its Alternate universe And everything is OOC because in this fic, Yuna is mean because of her bad childhood yup.

**N0 FLAMES!**

****

****

****

**Just To See You Smiling**

Introduction Thingy-

_Listen to my story…_

_Hi. My name is Tidus and at 17 years old, I had no care in the world. I mean, I had friends and I had fun every now and then. But…I guess you could say I've never been in love before. I've dated a few girls and all but nope no love. Until the day I met her that is. I fell so in love with her that I did anything just to see her smiling._

_It all began..._

__

"I'm bored! Bored! So bored…" I say as lean back into the shade of the tree.

"Hey shut up with the whining man. You sound like a dying camel or something." My best-friend Gippal says while hitting me on the head with a stone.

It was both our senior years in High School and well everything was so dull. So far, there were no random stink bombs being thrown, fireworks being put in lockers, or wild uncontrollable fights occurring.

I yawn, scratch my head, and look around the school courtyard. Since it was still 10 minutes before the bell rang, we still had time to be hanging around and being bored out of our minds.

"Hey since you're so bored I'll tell you a story!" Gippal exclaimed boredom taking over him.

I wasn't really listening as Gippal began his story,"Okay…One time, I was looking at the sky then I saw a spider…"

"Hey Gippal! Look at that chick over there! Dang, she's flawless huh?" I suddenly say as I see a very pretty girl sit down on a bench a few yards away. She had short brown hair and was now very absorbed in drawing something in the notebook she took out.

"Huh? Where?" Gippal said looking around.

"Right there! How can you miss her? Do you have one eye or something-?" Whoops. I guess I forgot that Gippal did only have on eye. I scratch my head before running off saying," Hey I'm going to go introduce myself! Wish me luck!"

I guess what drove me over to meet that girl was either 1) hormones or 2) boredom. It was sort of shallow of me to just go after this chick because she was hot but hey I'm a healthy teenage boy right?

As I make my way over to the Very Pretty Girl, I take a seat next to her on the bench. She didn't seem to notice my presence even though I was pretty close to her.

Hm, she doesn't even notice I'm here? Gosh, is she blind or something?! Since her head was turned away I could only see the back of her head. Finally she swings around so we're face to face and as if on cue I flash my trademark boyish grin and say, "Heeey, its **NICE** to **see** ya."

The chick looks surprised and it sort of looks like she's seeing right through me. Literally.

"Wish I could say the same myself." She says finally. Huh? She sounds pissed! What'd I do!?

"Huh?" I say stupidly. "Whaddaya mean?"

"I _can't_ see you" She says and looks up into my eyes. I guess I could say I was taken aback. Her eyes…they were blue and green. Like the sea and they sky! Yeah like that! But the color wasn't what surprised me, it was something else.

"Y-you're blind?" I stutter out and back away like she's diseased. She nods quietly and starts putting her notebook back into her bag.

"Wait, you're REALLY blind?" I had to make sure. I thought she was just pulling my leg or something like that.

"Yes you idiot. How many times do I have to tell you? I cant see. Im blind! Now leave me alone!"

Ouch. She hates me. Yep. I really got on her nerves. Or maybe its that time of the month. I shrug my shoulders as she pushes pass me very slowly. I could've caught up with her since she was walking at the speed of a dying old lady. It's probably because…Wait, why didn't she have a cane or something? Don't the 5th sense deprived people need canes to get around the place? Well whatever, she's definitely off my dating list.

I walk back over to Gippal who was walking to class since the bell rang already.

He seemed to be involved in some survey thingy when I caught up to him.

"Next question is…Biggest Trip? _Trip_? Psh please! Like I'm a klutz…" I hear him say as I walk next to him. [a/n: hehe! did ya get it? the question actually meant like vacation ya noe, trip=vacation!..]

"Hey Tidus! So how'd it go with Yuna?" He says as he sees me.

"Yuna? That's her name?" I say slowly. Gippal nods.

"Yup. Dude, she IS a babe. I didn't know you were talking bout her till I saw you with her."

"Yea she is. Too bad she's blind." I say thoughtfully.

"Who gives a hoot if she's blind man?" Gippal says incredulously.

"Uh, me. Listen I don't want to be dating some girl who cant even see." And plus she hates me. She definitely has an attitude problem too jeez. Someone would've thought I did something offensive.. Blind people these days…

"Besides she hates me I can tell." I continue.

Gippal laughs, "Why? What'd you do this time Tidus? I told you to learn to keep your hands to yourself!"

"Hey! That wasn't it!" I say while throwing a stone at Gippal's head.

"Ouchiewawa! Why'd you do that for?"

"I like hearing the hollow sound it makes." I say cheerfully before heading to class.

4th period. Ah, dang I loved this class. We didn't have to do any work. Nope, no homework, classwork, stupid documentary projects…

"Today class I'll be assigning partners for a stupid documentary project." Sensei said. My jaw dropped giving me the facial expression of a dumb monkey or something.

"You will be assigned to work with someone and get to know them. Then you'll write an essay report on them!" Sensei says happily. WHAT!?

Ugh, I groan. Could this day get any worse?

"Uh, Tidus? You're partner is Yuna…who isn't here right now." Sensei says to me.

Apparently it could. I call this Tidus's Day of Unfortunate Events. I mean…how the heck am I going to get to know someone like Yuna? And write an essay too?! I'll actually have to think! Oh gawd.

I know…something like "Her name is Yuna. She's blind and she hates me." Just great.

[scene break]

"So! I heard you're partners with that Yuna chick? Kekeke…" Gippal says to me during lunchtime. He suddenly seemed like the most annoying person in the world rather than my bestfriend.

"Oh really? Are you? You're partnered with Yunie? Cool! I know her! She's really nice!" My other friend Rikku exclaims animatedly in front of my face. The 3 of us have been friends since forever but She is sort of like a little sister to me. I suspect something going on between her and Gippal though.

"Yep I'm partnered with that—"

"HEY YUNIE! YUNA! It's Rikku! Over here!" Rikku suddenly shouts like a mad woman jumping up and down. I turn around and see Yuna in midwalk but now heading towards us.

Okay im confused. If she's blind, how can she know where we are? And how can she walk without crashing into poles and stuff? And…how can she calmly walk around blind when there's those weirdos running around with manipulative minds who'll probably beat her up and steal her shoes???

"Rikku?" She says now where we're at. Suddenly, her blue-green eyes lock onto my blue ones. I freeze. How? How can it be that her eyes look like they're seeing right into mine? Aren't blind peoples eyes supposed to be out of focus or something?

"Hi Yuna! Oh, you must have been looking for Tidus huh? Your partner? He's right here!" Rikku squeals in her happy voice and then puts Yuna's hand in mine. Wow, it was so soft and small. It felt…nice. Whoa, weird thought!

I look at Yuna and she has a faint blush on her cheeks. She is pretty. I guess we were looking all googly eyed or something because Gippal chose that moment to snicker.

Rikku hits him on the head for being so immature.

"HEY! What was that for?" Gippal whinnies.

"For being so immature Gippal!" Rikku says in strict tone.

"Yeah? You're the one hitting me on the head! You call that mature?" Gippal counters.

"Yes!"

"Oh my f-ing god. Fine you win….MOM." Gippal says before cracking up into hysterias.

Rikku hits him again. Ah, I swear they fight like a married couple. Except the husbands dont call their wives mom....shudder.

I look down at Yuna who's hand is still in mine.

"Um, hey where were you at fourth period?" I say.

"I was at a doctor's appointment." She says. Hey! She's not being super mean to me like earlier! Oh! It must be because she doesn't know Im the same guy she talked to this morning! Good. Now I could start over.

"Really? Why?" I say. She suddenly pulls her hand from mine and takes a swift step closer to me.

"You…you're the boy from this morning aren't you?!" She says jabbing me in the chest with her finger.

Dang! How'd she know? Must've been my voice. Crapcrapmegacrap. Back to "ihateyou!" mode.

"Uh um, yeah?" I say unsurely.

"Ugh. I hate my life! I cant believe I have to be partners with someone like you!" She yells at me. I was getting used to being civilized with her too.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" I say defensively.

"Let me think…you're an idiot and you're so stupid." She says.

"Hey how am I stupid?!" I say offended.

"You were born that way!" She say while walking away. I run up to her and pull her back.

"Hey what'd I do? Seriously?" She looks down at the ground and….has tears in her eyes?! What?! Aw hell, don't tell me I made her cry??? Just great.

"H-hey…Yuna? Uh what's wrong?" I say. I guess I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl so I lead her to a nearby bench which was surrounded by a couple of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

When we're sitting down Yuna looks up at me like a normal person would, not a blind one. Blind people…they cant do that can they?

"I'm so sorry. Please just leave me alone." She says quietly while sniffling. I gotta admit she looked really cute then and there so I could just leave her even if it means I'd be skipping class. Forget class.

"No I'll stay here with you. What the hecks wrong anyway?" I say firmly.

"It's just…It's just from the operation for my eye I had during fourth period. It's giving me a headache that's all…I want to be alone please." She says.

"Hey is that normal? Is that _supposed_ to happen? What else is wrong? What else is bothering you?" I say all concerned.

"Your stupid voice is bothering me too. I said leave me alone!"

_Okay_! She hates me. She _really_ hates me. I was just trying to be nice jeez! She begins crying again and says "I'm sorry!" before she starts hitting her self on the head.

"Hey stop it!" I say grabbing her hands.

"It's all my fault this is happening to me! It's all my fault my mother is gone! It's cause of me! It's all my fault!" She says burying her face in her hands. I was shocked. I really didn't know what to do so I just didn't do anything.

"You see…when I was young I didn't really get along with my parents. I wasn't blind back then. I always answered my parents back and had arguments. Afterwards I would always want to cry. I'd want to cry so much but I would let them burn in my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall. After a couple of years doing that, one day I couldn't see clearly... only shapes! I panicked and told my mom. She brought me to the hostpital and the doctor said that because of those surpressed tears, it temporarily burns my eyesight. My parents had to pay so much for all my operations…we were in so much debt. They blamed me. It was all my fault. Soon after, my mom died. I don't know why but I think it was because of me. After that my father became a very…depressed man so he sent me away to live with my aunt here. And that's why im like this…"

I listenened in shock at her story. How many other people had Yuna said this to? I wouldn't know. It felt like I was the first person she had ever told this too though. She had stopped crying and now sat very still.

"If I didn't fight with them I wouldn't have suppressed my tears. It woulnt have made me blind. My mom wouldnt have died. It IS my fault." She continued. I was seriously in a loss for some words to say. I mean, I just met her today and already it seems like she's confiding everything to me.

I'm wondering why but… I cant seem to find a reason. Just a few minutes ago she was yelling at me like I just kicked her and now…Jeez whatta day!

"Hey Yuna. Its okay you know? Its..Its not your fault. Everything…it happened for a reason." I say awkwardly trying to sound supportive. She turns to me.

"Do you think I met you for a reason?" Once again I don't know what to say. Im being put against my own logic here!

"Well im not sure about that…"I say finally scratching my head.

"I think I did…because Tidus. It's strange but I could see you clearer than most things. Im not really blind because I see shapes still. But with you…I can…sort of see your face." She says shyly.

I can say I was truly shocked. I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Why? Out of all the people…Why could she see me?

"Maybe we're meant to be friends!" I say cheerfully. She blushes and then smiles. Wow. A strange feeling comes over me as I see that smile on her face. I feel happy just to see her smiling. Then I guess I don't really know what I was thinking because the next thing I knew I had leaned forward and kissed Yuna…on the lips. On that smile.

She didn't push me away but I could tell she was in shock. When I pulled away, she this strange expression on her beautiful face. After a couple of minutes silece, I felt like I had done a horrible mistake. I mean, why the heck would I just kiss her!?

"Tidus…Friends don't kiss…" Yuna says suddenly. I feel myself flush for some reason.

"Well yah I guess I was caught up in the moment or—"

"No its okay." She says." That's not what I meant anyway…I was going to say…."

She looks up at me smiling.

"Friends don't kiss... but lovers do."

Authors note- PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
